


By the Light of the Moon

by Anonymous



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Dark Magic, Dark Prince Eugene, F/M, Moon Incantation, Moon Powers Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Moon Powers Varian (Disney), Parental Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: An Alternate Universe where the Moonstone had been broken into pieces and it’s power was spread throughout the world.Princess Rapunzel was born with a dark curse, and king shiny black hair. A dark power that took over on the evening of her coronation.Prince Eugene of the Dark Kingdom trained his whole life to guard the Moon Opal. Until the stone begins calling out to him.Cassandra lived deprived of her mother’s love and attention. Her imaginary friend was the only person who cared for her. But is she really imaginary?Varian knew his was different he didn’t know how or why. Until he found out the truth, about himself and his mother.Lance and his two daughters lived in the debts of the notorious kingpin, the Baron. Until one night, when they were given a chance to break free.Now, as the night of the Eclipse approaches, these complete strangers will join together, and multiple paths of destinies will collide.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Anonymous





	By the Light of the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes! I know that Eugene was to be named Horace from birth but I prefer Eugene.

**Rapunzel, the Cursed Princess**

On the night the moon was full, Queen Arianna of Corona gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. At the same time, darkness was born into the world.

Princess Rapunzel of Corona was born with shiny black hair and a very odd gift. Flowers would turn to dust hours after her little fingers touched them, and every new moon the girl would hum a very odd tune and forget about it the next morning.

Concerned for his daughter, King Fredric kept her safe inside the walls of their castle. Trying to keep whatever darkness was inside the princess, contained.  
Years later, on the day Rapunzel would be crowned Queen of Corona, her true power took over in the middle of the coronation ceremony. Rapunzel slipped into a trance-like state and began reciting a strange and dark incantation.

At that moment, every light in the room dimmed, all the plants withered away, and everyone in the room fell to the floor. Growing weaker with every verse of the Decay Incantation.

Horrified by what she had done, Rapunzel ran away from her kingdom, her home, and her family.

Free in the world she was kept away from, Rapunzel decided to find the truth behind her power, and who she is meant to be.

Little to the knowledge of the Princess, when she had spoken the Moon Incantation it was during the same time of the Eclipse. Which sparked a chain reaction throughout the world, awakening every power of the Moon.

**Eugene, the Dark Prince**

For many centuries, the royal family of the Dark Kingdom has guarded the Moon Opal, another small piece of the Moons Dark Power. The latest protector was King Edmund and his son, Prince Eugene.

All his life, Eugene had been trained alongside the Brotherhood, to prepare for the day he would become king and take over the responsibility of protecting the world from Moonstone.

One dark night, the power of the Moon Opal began sparking widely, threatening the kingdom around it. Determined to put an end to the destruction, King Edmund tried to destroy the Moon Opal himself. Unfortunately, the moon’s destructive power was too unstable, it would have killed the King… that is if Eugene had not jumped in.   
To save his father and his home, the Dark Prince seized the Moon Opal, which resulted in the stone merging with Eugene’s body. Attaching itself to the prince, giving him its power.

King Edmund and the Brotherhood tried to save the Prince, to convince him to give up the power before it corrupted him. However, Eugene was tempted by the moon powerful magic, not only that but it showed him what had activated the stone.  
A young woman with long black hair.

Embracing his new power, Eugene fled the Dark King with the Moon Stone. Determined to find his destiny. 

**Cassandra, the Moonstone Knight**

All her life, Cassandra lived in the shadow of her mothers' life, Gothel treated the girl as a servant, forcing her to clean the house, cook for the both of them, and tend to her mother’s beauty needs. Without knowing a thing about her father, Cassandra could only dream of a new life.  
At some point, young Cassandra created an imaginary friend to share her deepest secrets with, and soothe her pain. Growing up, her imaginary friend was the only person Cassandra felt cared about her.

However, as she got older, Cassandra realized that her friend was not as imaginary as she previously believed. In truth, her friend was a demon from another dimension, a powerful being known as Zhan Tiri. The demon explained that she saw great potential in the young girl, and she only wanted to help her grow up to become everything that she wanted.

Cassandra agreed to follow her friend’s path. No matter how dark it was.

One night, Zhan Tiri gave Cassandra a gift: A Moon Opal. Zhan Tiri said that it would give Cassandra what she always wanted.

Freedom, a Purpose, her Destiny. 

**Varian, the Crescent Light**

Varian had always felt that he was different, more than just his love for Alchemy. Something deep within him. Sometimes the boy would try to speak to his father about it, but his Dad would always brush it away.

One winter, Old Corona was mysteriously swarmed by sharp black rocks that destroyed everything in their paths, For the sake of the village, Quirin declared they were all to evacuate and move somewhere safe. However, Varian was determined to find the truth behind the mysterious rocks. Despite his dad's direct instructions to avoid them. the young alchemist experimented on the rocks, to figure out their purpose and strength.

Unfortunately, one test went wrong, causing a small explosion that knocked the boy out. While unconscious, Varian saw a vision, a vision of truth. Not only about the rocks but about him as well.

He is the descendant of an ancient demon known as Zhan Tiri. The black rocks had been searching… for him!

Upon waking up, Varian confronted his father with his discovery. Quirin tried to explain but the boy was too angry with betrayal. All this time, his Dad knew what was wrong with him but he repeatedly lied to him.

The Black Rocks responded to his anger and spread throughout the Old Corona, destroying everything.

After the dust settled, Varian was gone.

**Angry & Red, Children of the Moon**

Lance Strongbow was the guardian of two young orphan girls, Kiera and Catalina. The small family was indebted to the Baron, a powerful crime Kingpin that made the family steal for him.

The two young girls knew how much their Dad sacrificed for them, so they began keeping a small portion of the Baron's fortune so all of them could leave Corona and escape their debt.

Unfortunately, just as they had made enough to leave, The Baron learned about their plan. After taking away their fortune, the Kingpin has Lance imprisoned for their betrayal and tossed the girls out to the streets.

Angry and desperate, the two girls begged for a way to help and save them, but no one seemed to hear them.

However, the Moon did.

On the night of the eclipse, Kiera and Catalina were given a gift, what they always wanted: The power to stand up for the Baron and save their father.

The Moon gave the two girls the power of becoming Werewolves.

With their new power, Kiera and Catalina freed their father and all of them were able to escape their Barons clutches.

Following the pale moons light.


End file.
